Everyone Has a Cobblepot
At Gotham hospital Bruce is in the room of Alfred which woke up, James brings food for her but not for Bruce Butler, doctor's orders! It asked if he saw the respondsable but Alfred told him no. Gordon is called by her boss and must leave. Bruce request Alfred why not denouncing Reggie, he explains that he is his friend and that is to manage that. He disconnected his IV but Bruce firmly told him to lengthen. In the hospital Fish wakes up under the admiring gaze of Dr. Dulmacher. She wants to be his right arm making laughter. He said that the eyes are hard to operate and in addition there was no longer its original color. What worries Fish who decides to go see for herself the color of this new eye ... Who became light blue. Commissary at Gordon learns the new charges against the officer Flass are "canceled" by a mysterious witness the Commissionner Loeb provided, Gordon and Harvey Dent are disgusted. In addition to this case the Commissioner Loeb announced its support for the next elections Flass to DPCG. Going down the stairs Jim came face to face with Flass taunting puts it to you that such a phoenix it is invincible. Annoyed Jim makes a visit to the commisaire Loeb who says he won and that Gordon should give up. He shows her the video with the famous witness who helped to cancel the case against Flass. The witness was none other than Harvey Bullock Jim's partner. Back in DPCG, Jim intends to solve its accounts with Bullock who told him that if he would not have lied not [Loeb | Loeb ] would put in prison because indeed as Jim he had orders to kill someone. Jim angry decides to "explain" with Loeb even if Harvey thinks it's suicide. In the laboratory of DPCG, Kristen gets caught by Ed that to seduce tells him a story, which is going to disgust. He tells her that Arnold (her ex boyfriend) has had been released, but she no longer loves. Indeed she grabbed the wrist of Ed and said that there 'much better men than Flass. What makes Ed smile. In a restaurant Jim and Harvey Dent discuss Loeb. Jim wants to find a way to make it harmless. Harvey is how to get information on it. In DPCG, Jim and Harvey Dent question Griggs, former teammate Loeb who says to know nothing about him. Jim thinks like other Loeb was something about him that prevents him from speaking. Griggs said that if he had something to hide, he would have told Xi Lu an accountant Gotham. Jim and tooth hopes to regain that Xi Lu to tell him about Loeb. In the clinic Taxidermist Fish and Doctor speak. They see a patient, so that he entered into Fish need a constant arrival of organs and that it only can happen to provide them with the confidence of people in the basement. The doctor accpete but still warned that if it fails it will end as the former leader, who had turned him into a woman. Back at the hospital in Gotham with Bruce reading a book Alfred when Selina arrives she asks Alfred if goes well and seeing the head that made Bruce she understands and gives him a hug. It & nbsp; explains that everything is his fault and that some of his records "investigations" have disappeared. Selina told him he's crazy and that if he does not want to end up like. Alfred it should do nothing She still wants the help but he refuses telling her not to want anyone else to get hurt because of him. James Gordon and Harvey arrive in a Chinese restaurant, they ask Xi Lu receives a call, he will then speak Chinese and his colleagues go out knives. A chase among Xi and his colleagues and tooth, Gordon promises. Gordon and tooth are saved in extremis by Bullock who arrive by car. They understand that they have made themselves by Griggs Bullock. Has an idea to really talk. It rolls thoroughly the open door and skull Griggs few centimeters from the ground. He admits that Falcone and Loeb are streaks and is the only one of the current or Loeb hide its information. Bullock said no one is close enough Falcone to know but Jim think so real person. James Gordon and Harvey arrive in a Chinese restaurant, they ask Xi Lu receives a call, he will then speak Chinese and his colleagues go out knives. A chase among Xi and his colleagues and tooth, Gordon promises. Gordon and tooth are saved in extremis by Bullock who arrive by car. They understand that they have made themselves by Griggs Bullock. Has an idea to really talk. It rolls thoroughly the open door and skull Griggs few centimeters from the ground. He admits that Falcone and Loeb are streaks and is the only one of the current or Loeb hide its information. Bullock said no one is close enough Falcone to know but Jim think so real person. In Oswald's on Penguin admire a bottle when he sees Bullock and Gordon landed home. Gordon asked betray Falcone to help. Oswald initially reticent accept when Jim told him that he will favor him and he can watch some files Loeb for 5 minutes. In soils in the clinic Doctor, 2 "held" compete on the fact that Fish still has not returned, but cuts in their outbursts saying she's back but for more comfort foods and the doctor wants evidence of good liver. She first application release the guard, then Kelly and another prisoner are caught by the guards. What surprises the one that starts complaining, Fish explains that their survival is going to have some of them sacrifice. In the car, Harvey asks Oswald if it is well on the place where Loeb hides his "dark" secrets. Oswald replied that yes, he is interrupted by a man who asked if they are lost. Oswald ment saying they are sent not the Commissioner Loeb. In the house, Marge the wife of the man serves them tea while Jim ask them some questions. She said they had not heard of their visits, Oswald ment saying she probably did not receive the letter. When suddenly they hear a noise, the old man says it's a raccoon but Jim and Harvey do not. Man diversionary telling them to taste the cream cake to his wife, but the noises begin again Jim. And Harvey are ready to go when the inspection Margin Army pulls back and above their .A firefight ensues and Marge and ready to shoot Oswald. when she tripping over a cable and hits his head against the chimney Jim asks Oswald monitor as he and Harvey up and see what there is. He opens a door and finds a room with a woman inside that is named Miriam who is none other than the daughter of Loeb. At the police Ed arrives with flowers to ask Kristen if it is free. She replied that she should not go out with Tom. Ed therefore concludes that she has a new boyfriend. And it is disappointed and look under the gen Kristen, he throws his flowers. Back home with Miriam Loeb, Jim and Harvey asked about his father and asks him if he has a piece that contains important files, she answers no. Jim asks what happened to his mother. She answers that she died 20 years ago. Jim initially think Miriam was the only witness to the murder of his mother but by discovering his new hobby, which is none other than make jewelry with animal skeletons, Jim understands that it's actually her who killed his mother and to his suspicions are confirmed when she confesses. Jim hears a noise downstairs, decided to go down and sees Oswald ashore who explains that they beat him and they escaped. Jim hear the sound of his car and sees that they fled. Miriam It seems passionate by Oswald, which she looks like a bird. The return to the office next to Loeb, Jim he balance the collar of her daughter made bird bones. Loeb said withstand the scandal, but Jim threatens to send her daughter to Arkham. Loeb wants to resign but Gordon told him no that all he has to do is judged Flass, sent binding records of police officers Dent. But Loeb refuses, however he wants to give the record of Bullock the one and only. But Gordon wants one last thing ... Loeb's support for the election of the president of the union of the police. By going to his locker Gordon sees Bullock who apologizes for his absence during the moment of glory Jim. Gordon gives him his file he left but Bullock holds him by saying that the Penguin ask him a favor sooner or later and must be careful. In Oswald's on Penguin teaches the couple that he has kept Miriam was able to obtain only one place for Arizona. The man refuses saying that he and his wife never sever. The woman asks the Penguin how they should do. Oswald them understand with hands. The man refused but the woman accepts and kills her husband to the amusement of Oswald who will look for a gun to kill the woman. At the clinic the Doctor Dulmacher expressed his joy over the acts committed by Fish. He told her she should see the view. She realizes she is on an island and she has no way to escape.